User talk:Zackatron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 08:36, February 6, 2011 We could use you as Prime minister. It's the most important charge in the country. HORTON11 04:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Or if you want, you could be a representative for one of the Parishes. Constitution I'm working on the Constitution of 1802, and since you're the PM, it would be great if you could help write it. We still need to outline your powers and duties. (I'm workingon the kinng's and president's) HORTON11 Great article 3. When you finish it, just add it to the constitution page. HORTON11 04:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) We could use tose articles you wrote for the Bill of Rights. HORTON11 12:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could bring Friedrich Steiner over here. He would be a great addition to the Royal Guard. HORTON11 02:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What if... *One of Steiner's parents was born here in Carrington Island? That would automatically make him a citizen here. Plus, he's not even Lovian, so he could easily be extradited here. HORTON11 *We got the king to sign. Then, it would really be official. Or, we could send a letter from congress to Lovia as wellHORTON11 03:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *We could get Steiner to take a Nationale Luchtwegen flight out of Noble City International airport. HORTON11 04:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) We should also make a law to protect citizens living abroad, as is Steiner's case. HORTON11 05:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Trial Do not worry about the trial - I am pretty sure we can arrange a proper defense. We will have Horton as one of our lawyers, Villanova and I'm also going to ask BoredMatt. :) It's gonna be a big trial but not at all impossible to win. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :User American Eagle (the judge) really wants Steiner to appear in court, but we need to get him out of there as soon as possible. As a citizen of Brunant, he cannot be charged in Lovia, as according to the Bill of Rights. HORTON11 19:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Then go tell that to Jefferson, Horton. Because if Steiner (Zackatron) does NOT appear in court he's gonna end up being banned and so are me and Latin. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 12:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Templates There are several templates here at Infobox template. HORTON11 15:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Check out... Some of the maps I made for Grijzestad and Koningstad Centrum. You might like to buy a house there. HORTON11 03:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I ask you a question? Why did you stop using your Perryz account? :) --Semyon 16:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! So that's who you are! Well anyhow: I hope you return in time for the trial. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 19:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) AMTACT You should get Steiner to come here. He would be of great benefit to the elite AMTACT force. HORTON11 02:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Home Are you be interested in buying a house in one of our cities? I have maps for several major cities including Cape Cross, Grijzestad, Carrington and Donderstad, as well as for Koningstad's neigborhoods: Koningstad Centrum, Grafstad,The Port, Business District, Arabian Quarter and Charleston Beach. HORTON11 02:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wedding Invitation PM house Check out Carrington Manor. It's a suitable home for the PM. HORTON11 14:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Now i've made it the official PM's home. HORTON11 13:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC)